Processing data prior to receiving the data in its entirety presents various challenges for assessment systems, particularly when the data is analyzed to trigger specific actions based on the content of the data in its entirety. In most instances, assessment systems must wait until the data has been completely received prior to performing any analysis on the data. In many cases, portions of the data may arrive over large time scales, on the order of days and weeks. Therefore, new systems, methods, and products for accurately and efficiently processing incomplete data are needed.